


When My Mind Searches for Peace

by teal_bandit



Category: Marvel 616, X-Factor (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Related, Depression, Dream Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Genital Piercing, Hand Jobs, Ice Powers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intimacy, M/M, Minor Violence, Napping, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scent as a grounding mechanism, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teal_bandit/pseuds/teal_bandit
Summary: Daken has been toyed with by many people for all of his life. After another encounter with abuse, how will having someone to talk to change the experience?
Relationships: Daken Akihiro/Bobby Drake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Bobby sits with Jean-Paul, talking about mutant gossip over coffee. He doesn't want to be here--not really--but he owes Logan a favor.  _ Check on his son _ , Bobby had thought, rolling his eyes,  _ make sure he's behaving himself _ . Since when has Daken ever behaved himself? Sure, he was resurrected and has been on X-Factor trying to reform for a few weeks, but who knows how long that would last. Besides, he wasn't even here right now; Jean-Paul mentioned that no one has seen him in a few hours.

It isn't until he limps through the door, bloody and bruised, that Bobby feels something akin to panic. He and Jean-Paul both stand out of their seats at the same time, swearing.

"What in the hell--" Bobby starts, looking at his body, starting to stitch back together, but many of the cuts still fresh.

Daken doesn't even look at either of them, his eyes seeing straight past them as he unconsciously shivers. "T's fine… need a shower…"

"Daken, where in the hell  _ were _ you," Jean-Paul starts, before Rachel puts a hand on his shoulder, signaling for him to drop it. He looks at the red-head, raising an eyebrow before going pale.

Bobby looks at them, brows knitted, and Rachel tells him what she caught telepathically. It seems that another feral mutant had quite a bit of… fun with him, and it's seemed to trigger old memories. Bobby feels sick. He looks at the stairs that Daken just went up, swallowing thickly and going to grab a rag to clean the blood off the floor.

*******

Daken dries off and throws on underwear and an old shirt--one that's worn-down, ring-spun cotton and far too large, even for him. He climbs into his bed, his hair still wet, and hides his whole body under the blankets. He hears the latch of the door click and growls internally at the flinch his body creates. He smells the gentle earthiness of some green tea and peeks his eyes out, narrowing them at the man who brought it. What is he doing here still?

"Hey… uh, I didn't know if you would like,, be hungry or anything, so I brought up some crackers. There's tea here, too…" Bobby tries to swallow the lump in his throat, bringing the cup and plate a little closer.

Daken looks at the offering and sighs. "I don't need your pity, Drake."

"Huh--I'm not trying to--"

"Sure you're not. What did the old man send you for? To check in on me? Make sure I'm not making everyone here into murderers? Make sure I'm staying in line?" Daken asks, his voice flat. He knows Logan doesn't trust him, and he doesn't care, but the idea of him sending one of his buddies--that he can't be bothered to do it his damn self... He isn't sure why it bothers him--it wouldn't be the first time.

"Daken, I'm not…" Bobby frowns. If he lies, he'll be able to smell it. "Your dad did send me, but I wanted to… to stay and make sure you were okay. Rachel said you'd been through the wringer a little…"

"Been through the wringer for 72 years, snowflake," he grumbles, "don't know where you or anyone else was then."

Bobby presses his lips, feeling guilty even  _ without _ Daken having to use his pheromones on him. He isn't sure why, maybe it has something to do with his own parents and their lack of understanding and support; in that respect, he knows why Daken is so bitter about Logan sending him. 

"Well," the younger man starts, "I wasn't alive 72 years ago… but I can be here now, right?"

Daken looks at him, his eyes showing his hurt for only a second. "Doubt you'd want to… not with everything that's gone on."

Bobby sits on the floor beside the bed, propping his head up on his hand, his elbow resting in front of Daken's chest. "Try me."

Daken isn't sure what possesses him. He's sure this will just scare him off; no hero could probably stomach half of what he's been through, not when so many of the villains he's associated with haven't been able to. So he tells him. He tells him about today--about being disemboweled and brutally raped. About the torture he had to receive at the hands of Soteira, and of those damned scientists. About how Sabertooth had done the same things as so many others--finding their own release in his body and coaxing him into helping them with their plans--only under the pretense of being there to help him. About how Romulus before all of them--about all of the lies and the promises, all of the sex: consentual and not, and the pain he caused him. The pain that's still with him, even today--in his head, in his bones, in his heart. The pain that's flavored everything he's ever done. Every decision he's ever had to make.

Bobby cools his body temperature, partially to quell the rage he feels boiling in his chest. He places a chilled hand on the back of Daken's neck, making him shiver a little. He feels warm, even accounting for his cooling down… 

"I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry, Daken." Bobby whispers, gently caressing where his hair starts above his occipital bone, feeling it cool to his touch.

Daken closes his eyes. The cold feels nice, actually. Better than the giant icicle the Iceman had impaled him on not over a year ago. He sighs. He's so tired… he has been for weeks now. For years.

"You,,, don't have to be," he frowns, eyes still closed, voice trailing off as he starts to fall asleep. Getting all of that out in the open--telling someone about it--makes him feel like a weight is off his chest. Not that he can trust anyone, even Bobby now that he knows. He lost his ability to trust when Natsumi, his own adopted mother, confessed that she didn't love him. When Akihira turned his gun to his own head for something Daken hadn't meant to do. When Romulus sent him away to Canada. With those thoughts, he vaguely registers a couple tears slipping onto his pillow as Bobby climbs onto the bed, laying behind him, above the covers, still colder than the ambient temperature of the room. He feels him wrap his arm over him, keeping him from getting too warm under the blankets, and therefore getting sick again. It feels a little strange, especially once he feels chilled lips against the back of his head, but not unpleasant. Daken can't remember the last time he let someone hold him. 

He falls asleep, ice-cold fingers rubbing his hands, over the scar tissue where his claws come out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby has a nice dream. Daken is there when he wakes.

Bobby feels Daken shift in his sleep, settling to rest his head on Bobby's frosted chest, his body between his legs. He's half-awake himself, and starts to absently comb Daken's hair with his fingers. He feels warm lips kiss over his shirt, trailing up to his neck. Bobby sighs.

"You taste like ice," Daken hums, placing an open kiss to Bobby's throat to accentuate his point. 

Bobby tilts his head back, sighing and closing his eyes. Daken's warm mouth feels amazing against his cold skin, slick muscle sliding across his carotid and his adam's apple. He starts to stroke Daken's back, his hand easily gliding over smooth skin and hard muscle.

"Daken," Bobby sighs, his breath hitching when he feels Daken's hands slide up his shirt, taking the fabric with him. Exposed, and with his skin still chilling the room, Bobby can feel Daken's eyes on him. Next, come his hands, warm and strong, stroking his sides and his waist. Bobby lets out a soft moan, lifting his hand from Daken's back to stroke his hair. 

"Yes, snowflake" he breathes against Bobby's chest, wrapping his lips around a hard, cold nipple, gauging Bobby's reaction before sucking and licking it slowly.

"That…. Feels good," Bobby sighs, letting another moan escape his lips. He can feel his cock, half hard from sleep, starting to stir with interest. 

Daken smiles against his skin, moving to give the other nipple the same attention. "Glad you approve." He moves one hand to Bobby's hip, gently stroking above the fabric of his pants with his thumb.

Bobby shudders, starting to feel too warm, even frosted over. He doesn't want to take his ice form, though; he figures taking his pants off would get the job done just as well.

Almost as if reading his mind, Daken starts to slide his pants off, staying as close to him as he can while he does. Pressing close, trapping Bobby's cock between their bodies, he places a kiss to the cold sternum beneath him and trails down, the fabric of his shirt rubbing against Bobby's length as Daken's lips trail down past his stomach. He presses a kiss to his pelvis, just inches away from the base of his dick.

"Daken…" Bobby hisses, one hand in the sheets already. He looks down, seeing Daken watching him with his dark eyes. His gaze is always so intense… Bobby blushes.

"Yes, darling," Daken responds, moving his head so that his cheek is just barely touching the cold of Bobby's shaft. He hasn't shaved in a while, so the stubble brushes against the base, sending shivers up Bobby's spine.

"Um," Bobby swallows. He's never been great at sexy talk. "Could you um… t-touch me?"

Daken gives him a warm smile. "I can do more than that," he promises, wrapping a large, warm hand around the base of Bobby's cock, making him whimper. He slowly, carefully strokes, raising his hand less than an inch each time, until Bobby is hard enough to take in his mouth. He kisses the tip, licking the slit and smiling at the cute, needy sound Bobby makes in return. He raises an eyebrow at the idea of a cold cock, but still takes inch after inch of Bobby in his mouth.

Bobby moans, gripping Daken's hair with his free hand, not pulling him. Daken moans in return, coming off his dick and licking a warm stripe up the bottom. "Shit, Daken… l-let me see you? Please?"

Daken chuckles and takes the shirt off, his tattoo still plainly visible against his tan skin--darkened now that he's been out in the sun on Krakoa for a while. Bobby's eyes linger on the bars piercing his nipples, swallowing, and move south just in time to see Daken scooting his boxer-briefs down, the black ink on the hip opposite the rest of his tattoo trailing onto the top of his thigh. Bobby lets out a small moan when he notices the lack of a tan line--Daken must even it out somehow. He can only imagine him, sunbathing nude God-knows-where, warm sun hitting every inch of his skin. He's pulled from his thoughts, though, when Daken slides his underwear off. Bobby forgets how to breathe for a moment, unable to rip his gaze from Daken's cock--only at half mast, and shorter than he'd think, but thick and with a trail of piercings from tip to base. He whines, desperately wanting to touch it, but his hands won't move. They're trapped.  _ When did that happen _ , Bobby thinks, frowning and making a frustrated noise in his throat.

The noise wakes him up, shaking his head. Daken is looking at him, his expression unreadable.

"Ah… hey," Bobby tries, blushing from embarrassment. "Um… d-did you have a good nap?"

"It was fine," Daken responds, slowly blinking. "Good dream?"

Bobby blushes harder, pressing his lips to keep himself from confessing.

"It's fine, Drake. I can smell it," Daken sighs, propping his head on his hand. "So? Was it good?"

"It… Daken, I'm not--I don't want you to think that I," Bobby stumbles. He's always found Daken attractive, sure, but right now seems kind of wrong. Like it isn't the right time.

Daken smells his nerves, the smell of guilt mixed with arousal. He sighs and presses his lips against Bobby's cheek, room temperature now from the blood rushing to it. "It's fine. Shit happens, snowflake, and we can't control dreams…"

Bobby pauses for the lips against his face, swallowing. He gasps a little when those lips press to his. "D-daken… we don't have to--you don't need to do this, not right now. I mean you just--"

"I know," Daken puts his fingertips to Bobby's lips. He doesn't want to be reminded. "I know I don't.  _ We _ don't. But… well, I'd like to, if you're willing. You've been kind to me, Bobby; I'd like to thank you."

Bobby looks at him, at the always-too-intense gaze he has on his face. Like he sees everything. Like he would know without smelling it that he'd be lying if he said he wasn't willing. He wants this, and Daken is looking at him, saying he wants it, too…

"You… you don't have to do this to thank me," Bobby whispers, feeling the texture of Daken's fingerprints against his lips.

Daken can smell his sincerity, and it makes him smile. A small, soft smile, sure, but a genuine one. He can hear Bobby's breath hitch when he does, his heart racing. He must like his smile. He kisses cold lips again, sighing quietly.

"I know, snowflake."

Daken takes his time, kissing Bobby deeply, exploring his mouth and filing away what he discovers that Bobby likes for later. Once Bobby whimpers for air, he moves, kissing his jaw and biting his ear lobe, sucking softly and moving back down to kiss his neck. One of Bobby's hands is clutching his shirt, his fingers pressed to Daken's chest over the thinned-out fabric. Daken can feel how aroused he is when he presses against him, the cool dick hardened not only from sleep, but from the dream he'd just had as well. Daken hums, lifting Bobby's shirt and tossing it to the floor.

Daken admires the view for a few moments before dragging his hand from Bobby's chest to his stomach, his hand cooling the longer it stays on his skin. He chuckles.

"Wh-what's so funny," Bobby asks, blushing despite the frost.

"You like this, don't you," Daken questions, flashing him another, almost sad smile, "being chilled like this… being different."

"It's, um, yeah… this is nice," Bobby nods, keeping his eyes on Daken, on his face.

"I didn't," Daken muses, lowering himself to kiss Bobby's chest. "The way I found out, all of the shit that happened after… I just wanted to be normal. I used to dream about what it might be like: coming home to parents that loved me, getting a normal job and settling down with someone, having a family…"

He sighs. Those dreams were squandered just like the rest of his hopes when Romulus found him. Maybe before. He shakes his head, pressing another kiss to Bobby's sternum, rubbing a warm thumb over one of his nipples.

Bobby gasps softly. The emotional intimacy of Daken sharing his dreams with him are an interesting combination with the physical intimacy they're sharing now, and the younger mutant isn't sure quite how to handle both.

"Ah… sometimes," he starts,panting softly as Daken continues his attention, kissing and touching around his torso, "sometimes I wonder .. what would have happened to me, too… if I hadn't been a mutant… my folks didn't understand. They… they never have. Not with me being a mutant, being gay .. any of it… though I guess they're trying to get better."

Daken presses a kiss to a nearly-frozen nub, earning a small cry from his current partner. "Parents rarely do… they're too broken in their own ways to understand how to help mend us."

Bobby sighs and pets his hair a few times before gripping it a little harder. He frowns when Daken tenses under him, muscles trembling to keep himself in place. He jolts a little when he notices that his breathing has gotten shallow.

Daken can hear a voice saying his name. Feels the hand leave his hair, and shivers. The voice is wrong--too high, asking if he's okay--not Romulus. He sighs, pressing his head to Bobby's when the other takes his face in his hands.

"I'm fine, snowflake… I'm fine, just," he groans, "just be careful and don't pull, okay?"

Bobby nods, giving him a slow, soft kiss as an apology before he  _ actually _ apologizes.

Daken keeps kissing him. It helps recenter him--remind him of who he's with; heavens know that a good chunk of the others in his life never let him. Too close. Too sentimental. He places his hands at Bobby's hips and drags his pants down, smiling against his lips when he lifts his hips to help. Reluctantly, he breaks the kiss and moves down, settling between his legs and helping the younger mutant out of his underwear. He makes a face.

"What is it," Bobby asks, nervous. It's not like this is going to be his first blowjob, but he's never had someone make that face right after their first look.

"Sorry, I have a…. A bit of a request," Daken breathes, trailing a finger down the side of the shaft and making Bobby sigh.

"Huh? Wuzzat?" Bobby tilts his head, his face halfway between confusion and concern.

"Could you," Daken starts, pressing his lips into a line, "could you de-ice? Just for this?"

"Oh, uh… right, it would probably be uncomfortable," Bobby thinks aloud, bringing his body temperature up to normal again. He feels too warm, but that's partially because of the man at his hips.

"No, it isn't that," Daken shakes his head, "it's just that I can't smell you as well when you're iced up…"

Bobby makes a face now. "You…. Want to be able to smell me? I mean, don't get me wrong, I shower and all, but that can't be the best smelling thing in the world."

"Well, I'm still trying to come down from an accidental PTSD trigger," Daken frowns, raking his hands through his hair and Bobby frowns, a pang of guilt hitting his scent, "and smelling you would remind me that I'm… well, I'm here. And you're right, the smell is strong, but,,, if you don't mind, I think it's what I need right now."

"I… okay," Bobby nods, reaching down to caress his face. "Sorry, again…"

"You didn't know," Daken sighs, wrapping a hand around Bobby's dick, starting to stroke just a few inches up the base. He gives a smile at the moan that leaves Bobby's mouth. 

Bobby watches him, his hand warm against his skin, even without being iced. He still feels bad about earlier, but watching Daken stroke him until he's hard enough to take in his mouth--and  _ taking _ him in his mouth--is a sight he won't be forgetting soon.

Daken licks the shaft, putting the head in his mouth and sucking softly, humming against it before coming off, gently scraping it with teeth to gauge Bobby's reaction. The reaction is wonderful. He repeats this a few times before starting in earnest, taking inch by inch of Bobby into his mouth until he hits the back of his throat. He relaxes and let's the rest slide down, until his nose hits brown curls. The scent is strongest here--all musk and sweat and  _ Bobby _ . 

Bobby lays his head back when Daken takes him down his throat. This is a first for him. He grips the sheets hard to keep himself from grabbing Daken's hair, and fights against his desire to buck his hips into him.

Daken sighs and comes up, moving his hands from Bobby's hips to cup his ass, moving his head up and down all the way, slowly so as not to gag. He gives his cheeks a squeeze before one hand comes up and caresses his balls, lightly pressing them with his fingers and humming, dick still halfway down his throat, smiling at the desperate moan Bobby makes. 

Bobby arches, his hips raising off the bed a little, and moans. His skin feels like he's on fire, and Daken's mouth is so, so warm. But he doesn't want to finish right now. Not if Daken will give him more.

"Wait… Daken, wait… ah, shit, fuck…."

Daken raises an eyebrow, but comes off, coughing a few times. "What is it?"

"I'm.. did you… I mean… could we?" He asks, his head still buzzing with arousal and adrenaline.

"Full sentences, snowflake," Daken chuckles, rubbing his pelvis with one hand and his ass with the other. "What do you want from me?"

"I--oh God--Daken, would you… would you uh…" Bobby gulps, too embarrassed to ask. He's sure his face is some embarrassing shade of red, and he makes a frustrated noise.

Daken laughs softly, a low rumble that starts in his chest and ends in a warm breath against Bobby's dick. "You want me to fuck you, Bobby? Is that it?"

"I-if you want, you don't have to--oh God please, but no you… you don't have to if you don't want," Bobby rambles, trying to clarify.

Daken kisses the inside of his thigh, breathing in his smell one last time before lifting himself up, kissing Bobby while he takes his underwear off. When he pulls away, he chuckles at the way Bobby's eyes immediately look for his cock.

"I take it we made it this far in your dream," Daken asks, laughing when Bobby gives him an embarrassed glare. He goes to his knees, Bobby's legs on either side of him, the shirt he's in hanging down enough to cover the base of his dick.

Bobby takes mental notes. He misjudged the shape of his tattoo; instead of trailing down to his thigh, it stops just short of the crease where his pelvis and his thigh meet, just inches away from his package. His cock is still thick, flushed dark, and just a little longer than his dream, and with only one piercing just under the head in place of the full ladder. Bobby bites his lip.

"Enjoying the view," Daken asks, knowing he is. "How does it compare?"

"Uh… a little different," Bobby admits, bringing a hand to touch him timidly. He can't help the finger that lingers on that piercing, feeling it catch slightly before dropping, Daken's whole cock bobbing up and down, hard and heavy. "This is better though, you know? Being able to feel it and everything… you had more piercings."

"Hm. I've thought about getting more," he admits, reaching into the nightstand by his bed for the lube. "Things fuckin hurt, though… not that they don't feel _ damn _ good after. Of course, if you like them so well, I may just have to break down and do it."

Bobby feels something tugging at his stomach. Daken would do that because of him? Because he likes them? Is he planning on this happening again? Would Bobby mind it happening again? He can't think too much about the answer, as Daken presses a slicked finger against him, pressing in the first knuckle. Bobby gasps. It's been well over three months since the last time he's had sex, and he's almost forgotten how odd the sensation is. Almost.

Daken works slowly, pressing the first finger in bit by bit until he can work it in and out comfortably. Then comes the second, stretching and exploring while his other hand strokes Bobby's shaft, helping him relax. He starts scissoring him open after a few moments, alternating between prepping him for the third finger and deliberately circling his fingers around his prostate. To make sure Bobby is ready, he adds a third, making the mutant beneath him gasp and moan.

"Ah… shit, Daken, hurry it up…"

"You'll thank me for taking my time during this part here in about two minutes," he smiles softly, using the other hand to start stroking him, distracting him from the intrusion long enough to make sure he won't hurt him. Then, he pours a generous amount of lube on his dick, lining it up with Bobby's hole and pressing in slowly.

"Oh… oh oh oh oh…" Bobby grabs the sheets until his knuckles are white, tossing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. He knew Daken was thick, and he knew that prepping him for a while would help with this part, but he still feels  _ full _ . 

Daken groans at the heat and the tightness, lifting Bobby's knees to get better access. After waiting a little for Bobby's breathing to go back to normal, he starts to move, rolling his hips back and forth fluidly, focusing on the sensation of Bobby--around him, under him, his smell, his skin, his heat. It definitely beats half the other feelings he's had today.

Bobby finds himself thankful not only for the careful stretching on Daken's part, but also for all of the lube he used; he doesn't imagine he would be this comfortable right now without it. He hooks his legs around Daken's waist, ripping one hand from the sheets to grab the back of his neck and pull him into a hard, needy kiss. Daken's teeth hit his and he grunts, flinching when Daken brings one hand to his hip and the other beside his head on the pillow to balance himself. When he breaks for air, Bobby's face is flushed, his body moving in time with Daken's, his free hand gripping at Daken's pecs, the soft fabric of the shirt dampening from the sweat on his palms. He almost wishes that he would take it off, but the cloth feels nice against his stomach, adding a little texture to the friction this new position is giving his cock. He ices over one of his fingers and presses it to the spot where Daken's nipple is, the cold making it peak and chilling the metal piercing.

Daken gasps at the sudden chill. Oh, he'll definitely have to let Bobby play with him a little more sometime. He smirks and angles his hips in return, pushing Bobby's hips up and over so that he can start hitting his prostate. He laughs at the loud moan Bobby lets out before covering his mouth in embarrassment. 

"Enjoying yourself, snowflake," he asks, smiling wide, his eyes brightening a little now that he's making his partner feel good enough to lose inhibition. He keeps aiming for that spot, feeling Bobby jerk and gasp when he does. 

"Sh-shut up," Bobby moans, pinching Daken's nipple, feeling the bar of the piercing just underneath the skin. The way Daken's canine teeth catch his lip after he bites it, hissing at the attention, has Bobby licking his own lips, wanting the plush warmth of Daken's mouth on them. And the smile afterwards… Bobby could curse for hours about how handsome it is. How sweet and beautiful. He pulls Daken down for another kiss, moaning into his mouth every time he feels Daken's cock sliding against his prostate. His moans get higher, louder, and he breaks the kiss, pressing his head to Daken's and closing his eyes.

"Shit… oh God, Daken, fuck… close… I'm--fuck," Bobby gasps, arching. He's so close to finishing.

"Go on, snowflake," Daken murmurs against his lips, lightly stroking Bobby's dick and making him cry out, "go on and come for me."

Bobby doesn't need to be told twice. He shivers, his arm around Daken's neck and his nails digging into his shoulder and comes, his legs tensing, drawing Daken close to him while he pants his name, alternating between his codename and the name his adopted parents gave him. 

Daken groans, the heat around him constricting almost painfully. Hearing Bobby plead his given name is doing things to his heart that he doesn't want to think about right now, and he's thankful for the kiss that comes after Bobby comes down from his orgasm. He slips out of the younger man easily, and lays on top of him.

"Was it as good as you'd hoped," Daken asks, laying his head on Bobby's shoulder, looking up at him.

Bobby kisses his forehead, rubbing Daken's chest over his shirt. "It was… uh, you know. It was… really good… but you didn't finish…"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me," Daken grins, gently rubbing his thumb in circles around Bobby's side.

Bobby pouts, dragging his hand down to Daken's crotch, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock. "But I wanted you to…"

Daken gasps, moving his hips over so that Bobby can touch him a little easier. He hoods his eyes, bringing his hand up to Bobby's shoulder, caressing it while Bobby's lithe hands start to stroke him, catching on the piercing when he reaches the head. Daken sighs, curling into him, letting Bobby hold him close, kissing him while he masturbates him with his other hand. It feels… safe. Surprisingly intimate. It doesn't take long for Daken to relax, letting Bobby give him exactly what his body wants. Not long before he comes in his hand, letting out a long moan and a sigh while hugging his chest close to Bobby's.

"Daken, I," Bobby stops. He doesn't want to get caught up in the moment--doesn't want to hurt Daken with what  _ could _ be a lie. Daken won't let him finish anyway, kissing him before he can even think to try and change the subject.

"That was good," Daken whispers, yawning, "thank you…."

"Uh, yeah… it really was…" Bobby gently, carefully, pets Daken's hair, combing through it with his fingers slowly.

Daken only makes a face for a fraction of a second before relaxing again. The smell of their sex is permeating the air, unmistakable of the act they just committed, and exactly who committed it. It keeps Daken grounded long enough to fall back asleep on Bobby's chest, a smile crossing his lips when he finally dozes off.

Bobby stays awake for a few minutes, watching Daken--studying his features and memorizing the shape of his mouth when he smiles--before yawning and closing his own eyes.

Logan can wait until tomorrow to hear back from him.


End file.
